Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of marine survey and marine engineering equipment, and more particularly to a submarine survey platform and method for using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Typical marine survey platforms are of a floating type and are subject to the wind and waves. In recent years, several submarine survey platforms have been developed. However, conventional submarine survey platforms are bulky, costly, complex, and relatively expensive to maintain.